


COC 2019 - Day 4: Dreams

by and_then_he_kisses_me



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [4]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/and_then_he_kisses_me/pseuds/and_then_he_kisses_me
Summary: Baz has a nightmare.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553782
Kudos: 15
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	COC 2019 - Day 4: Dreams

BAZ

I did it. I killed him. Crowly, I killed him. What have I done..

I kneel down beside his limp body. His eyes are open, but there's no live in them. It's like every colour has left his body. His skin is white as paper, his eyes are more grey than blue and his curls lost its shine. 

My hands are shaking as I reach out and take his face in my hands. He's so cold. He's not supposed to be that cold. "Snow," my voice cracks. "Hey, get up." I whisper.

Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and see my aunt Fiona standing behind me. "You did it Basilton. You killed the Mages heir. I'm so proud of you." She lightly squeezes my shoulder and goes.

"No..." I look back to Snow, theres blood everywhere. Where did the blood came from? "Simon. Get up. Come on." He doesn't do anything. Just lays there. Dead.

"So it's true, what you aunt told me. The Mages heir is dead. And all because of you." I hear my fathers voice, but I can't look away from Snow. "I'm so proud of you son."

I'm consumed with anger. My fangs pop and I stand up and turn around, ready to attack anyone who's there to attack. But no one is there.

I'm breathing heavily, I don't know what to do. I turn back to Snow, who's still laying there. The blood becomes more and more. I don't know where it's coming from.

"Simon, wake up." My voice cracks again and I feel tears running down my face. I lay down beside him and start stroking his hair. "Simon, I'm so sorry." I press out between my sobbing. "It wasn't supposed to go like that. You were supposed to kill me."

Blood is flooding the room and I can't breathe. I don't know where Snow is. I can't breathe. I don't want blood all around me. There is Snow floating at the top, but something is dragging me down. I can't seem to get up.

" Simon!"

SIMON

Baz is throwing himself from one side to the other. He has a nightmare, (we both have them.) but this time it's worse. He whimpers and it looks like he's about to cry.

I get out of bed and kneel down beside his bed. I take him by the shoulder and shake him. "Baz wake up." He mumbles something, but i can't understand what.

Then, right before he wakes up, he says something. It was really quiet, but I could still hear it.

Baz is shaking and tries to catch his breath, when he realizes that I'm right beside his bed staring at him.

"You okay?" I try to play it cool, like nothing happened. He sneers and gets up. "Mind you own business, Snow." he snarls at me and walks out the door.

He called me Simon before.


End file.
